


Numb

by gruffalo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Past Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gruffalo/pseuds/gruffalo
Summary: Chris and Peter getting attacked by hunters





	Numb

The first thing that Peter noticed when he came back from the dead was that he wasn’t the vengeful person anymore that he had become after the fire.  He noticed, that he was in control of his own mind again and that he could feel other emotions than hate. Mainly guilt. He felt guilty that he had killed his own niece, guilty that he had attacked innocent teenager and brought so much fear to his hometown. And he knew immediately where he needed to go. Not to Laura’s grave or Derek’s Loft, no. Those things could wait. It was far more important that he apologized to one person in particular. The one person that had another emotion racing through him: Love. That’s way on a Friday evening while all off the teenager where at yet another party, he found himself in front of the Argent house. He stopped in his doing for a second, before knocking on the door hesitantly. It didn’t take long for Chris Argent to open it, his right hand on the gun in his hip holster. As soon as he realized who exactly was in front of him, he pulled out his gun, pointing it at the wolf.

“What do you want?” he spitted out, nearly growling like he were a wolf himself. Peter showed off his empty hands to proof that he didn’t come to attack him.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I went crazy and knocked you out just so that I could kill your sister.” The wolf apologized but when the hunter was still pointing the gun on him he added: “I just... I came to tell you that I’m me again, that I still love you.” He was looking at the older man, a little hope and a lot of regret showing in his eyes. It was silent for a whole minute.

“So what? You come here saying you’re sorry and that you still love me and expect me to just forgive you and declare my undying love for you? That will never happen! You not only killed a lot of people, some of them innocent but you terrorized these children and tried to get one of them to kill all of his friends! One of those friends happened to be _my daughter_! And the only reason that I’m not pulling this trigger right know is that you failed and that she is still alive and I’m the only person that she has left so I don’t want to go to prison for executing you. And regarding your feelings for me? I couldn’t care less! Grow up! That was two decades ago and my feelings have long since died!” the hunter yelled, slamming the door in Peter’s face.

The hurt was clearly showing on the wolfs face and after a few seconds to process what had just happened, he turned around, running to the forest where he shifted completely and ran for over an hour.

Chris on the other side had sank down against the front door, face buried in his hands, breathing heavily. He had never in his life been more grateful to the fact that Gerard hat taught him how to keep his heartbeat steady so to not give himself away when he was lying to a werewolf. And the last part of what he had said was definitely a lie: He never stopped loving Peter as well. He had buried the feelings and moved on with his life but still. Seeing Peter had dug them all out again no matter what terrible things the younger man had done and he hated himself for it.

 

 

Over the next couple of months the oldest Hale wolf did his best to redeem himself in the eyes of the rest of the pack: He taught them his knowledge, helped the newly turned teenagers to control their shifts and even helped Lydia understanding her powers more. In front of them he always acted like he was fully alright, that he was happy to be a part of their pack, even though the bonds were still really weak and that he wasn’t planning to go on a murderous hunting spray again anytime soon. But other than that he was a mess.

He felt completely numb on the inside, not caring about his health at all. He always hid his pain behind his smirks and sarcasm and nobody seemed to realise how things actually were. And he made sure to never be inside the same room with the older hunter than a handful of minutes but nobody seemed to notice that too or they simply didn’t think anything of it. Chris on the other hand did the same thing but he wasn’t really a part of the pack and therefore he was only at pack meetings when they needed his support but on those days he made sure not to be too long near Peter. He could see that the wolf was hurt even though he tried to hide it and he couldn’t stand it because he knew that he was the reason for it. But their method of avoiding each other had to fail one day and apparently this day had come. For a few weeks the pack had found one dead supernatural body after another in different places in Beacon Hills and they had decided to finally check these places out to see if there was something special about them.

They were put together in pairs, Isaac with Derek, Scott and Allison, Erica with Boyd and Peter with Chris. Stiles and Lydia were chosen to stay at the loft because they couldn’t really defend themselves. Each team was supposed to check out one of the places and then come back to inform the rest about what they had found out. So the oldest Hale and the older hunter went together in Chris’ SUV to the spot in the woods. The whole way neither of them talked and when they got to the place that they should check out they found themselves surrounded by five hunters.

“So our information were right, Argents really do side with monsters now. We can’t have that.” One of them, who seemed to be their leader said and with that the fight started. It didn’t take the duo too long to defeat the hunters but apparently they missed one of the guns of the leader. With his last strengths he pulled his gun up, set it on the wolf who wasn’t paying attention to him because he was too busy slashing another ones throat and pulled the trigger.

“Peter!” Argent screamed, trying to warn the wolf but at the same time he jumped in front of the younger man. The wolf looked up, jumped towards the last remaining enemy and rid the gun out of his hands, punching him in the face with it. When he turned around to celebrate their victory with the older man he paled immediately. Chris was lying on the floor, his hands pressed on his chest where blood was already soaking trough.

“Christopher!” The wolf let out, rushing to the injured man, placing his hands on top of his.

“No, no, no, no why did you do that? The bullet was meant for me!” he said in pure desperation.

“The wolfsbane would have killed you.” The hunter answered weakly, every word costing a lot of effort.

“But now the bullet is killing you.” Peter gave back, his hands still pressing on the wound to try and stop the blood from spilling.

“It was worth it.” Chris answered, coughing up blood before adding: “I couldn’t lose you again.” He was starring right into Peter’s eyes for a moment before his eyes fluttered shut.

Peter grabbed the older man’s face in one hand, turning it towards him again.

“No Chris, come on! Open your eyes!” Indeed the hunter opened his eyes again but it seemed to cost all his strengths.

“I love you.” He whispered, more blood spilling out of his mouth with each word. Even though his eyes were still open, they were completely empty now. Peter had literally seen his life fade out of them. The wolf was shaking him now in a useless attempt to get him back to life, tears streaming down his face. He gathered him into his arms, hugging him as close as he could, just holding him for a while. He didn’t care that he was now covered in blood as well, all he cared about was being close to the man he loved one last time. When he lied him back down, he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.  

“I love you too.” He whispered even though he knew that the hunter couldn’t hear him anymore. Peter threw his head back, screaming out his pain.

The rest of the pack arrived rather quickly, because they had heard Peter’s scream of utter desperation. Allison collapsed next to her father yelling and crying at the same time. The others were just staying around them, shocked from the scenery in front of them. Scott tried to pull Allison into a hug, but she was just punching and kicking out until the young man backed away again. Peter could hear somebody saying his name, probably asking him what the hell had happened but he didn’t understand what they were saying.

His mind was playing in a loop: “Chris is dead and it’s your fault. Chris is dead and it’s your fault.”

He felt completely numb. His hope that Chris might forgive him one day and they could try again had been the only thing that had kept him going since he returned from the dead. Now this chance had vanished, leaving him completely broken.  His hands were fisted in his own hair and he was shaking, trying to get the voice in his head to shut up.

“Chris is dead and it’s your fault.”

He wasn’t even really thinking when he grabbed the gun that he had taken from one of the other hunters, placed it against his head and pulled the trigger. The last thing he ever heard was someone’s scream and then the silence welcomed him with open arms.   

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy I have no idea why I just wrote this, I'm literally crying now :/  
> I might add another chapter with an alternative ending if you want...  
> It would cheer me up if you leave me kudos or a comment


End file.
